A Winter Affair
by riley.noble
Summary: Jarida fluff, slight human/immortal pairing drama. AU in which Jack Frost exists in Merida's era. They meet when she's young, and grow to love each other of the years. Takes place a few years after Brave. *Changed the rating for chapter four.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Left Unspoken

First, I want to make clear that I have NOT read The Rise of the Guardians books series, so this fic is not book-accurate. Nor have I seen the movie (YET) so I appologize if my characterization of Jack is off. This was a quick idea I had that I wanted to write down. It's an AU in which Jack Frost exists in Merida's era. It's implied that they met when Merida was young, and takes place a few years after Brave. Enjoy!

* * *

Winter. _Finally_ winter. Merida's breath came hard and fast as she raced down the tower steps, throwing her warmest cloak around herself snugly as she ran. This time of year was beautiful at the Castle Dunbroch; the towers were capped with snow, and the trees surrounding it hung with sparkling crystal icicles. The air was crisp, and the sun was sharp, and Merida saw none of it as she headed for the woods. Winter was beautiful, yes, but it was also a promise, a guarantee. As soon as the first hints of frost had graced the courtyard, Merida had spent every morning in the woods, waiting, watching, and sometimes searching impatiently. She knew he would always be there, and resented the fact that he enjoyed making her wait, often for days until he finally appeared, wielding a sarcastic tongue, and a familiar embrace.

It was day five and she'd seen so sign of him, though the snow was strong and the wind freezing. He was here. The evidence was all around her, so why not show himself? How patient could he expect her to be?

Her patience had worn thin more quickly this year, she'd noticed, and it hadn't been half an hour before she heaved a handful of snow at a nearby tree and turned back toward the castle, only to find him lounging up against another tree smirking.

"Oh, aye," she said, gathering another handful of snow. "Hilarious!" She threw it at him with the impeccable aim that he always avoided.

"Hey, hey, I have work to do you know. I have the entire world to take care of, not just you, princess." he laughed as she missed him again.

"Don't you toy weth me, I know you could come here first if you liked," She giggled as they circled one another, the occasional snowball flying between them. "And don't call me _princess_. You _know_ I don't-" His movement was swift and precise, and Merida was comfortably trapped between him and the nearest tree before her sentence had ended.

"Well then, please allow me to apologize," He leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling away after only a few brief seconds. "_Princess_,"

"Och, Jack!" Merida pretended to pout as Jack rose into the air laughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you," Jack whispered as he held her tightly.

"Well you've been away a year!" She retorted pulling back and pushing him playfully.

"Like I said, work to do; snow to create, water to freeze…speaking of," He wrapped an arm around Merida's waist and flew them both high into the sky, and Merida squealed. She loved to fly, and envied Jack the ability.

Jack perched them on the roof of the highest tower, and pointed to the east.

"Look there," He lowered his face close to hers so she would be sure to follow his gaze, and smiled wide when she gasped. The sun was just rising, and beneath it, off in the distance, sat a large lake, now frozen, which reflected the light just so that it sparkled and gleamed like a thousand jewels between the trees.

"It's beautiful," Merida whispered, glancing at Jack. He smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Yeah, well…It's kind of the reason I'm late. I don't usually freeze the lakes all at once like that, it takes time, but I wanted you to see it sooner. Took me two days." He put a finger to her lips as she began to speak, no doubt to scold him for spending two days on something that would have happened anyway.

"Indulge me, please; I just wanted to do something nice for you." Merida smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss away his embarrassment."

"Thank you, Jack."

They spent the day practicing archery, Jack throwing snowballs and ice targets into the air, and Merida sharpening her aim. They'd gone hunting once, a year or two ago, but the blood had turned the snow a sickly red, and Jack had felt uneasy. They decided to stick to practice, and at the end of the day, they said their goodbyes, because in the end, that's all they had. One day was all that Jack could spare from his duties as the master of the winter season. Merida had asked once, even begged him to take her with him. She wanted to see the world, and to see it with him would be extraordinary. But it couldn't be that way. He traveled the way no mortal ever could, and wished her safe and warm at home.

"_The waiting is torture," Merida cried softly, head hung low. Jack stood sadly in front of her, trying to think of a way to make her see how he loathed the waiting as much as she did. As a sob shook Merida's frame, Jack did the only thing he could think of. Desperate to show her he shared her feelings, he took her face in both hands, wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and kissed her. It was soft, but warm and passionate, and then fiery and beautiful as she slid her arms around him, holding him closer._

It had been their first kiss, and he'd spent the rest of the year nearly jumping out of his skin to do it again.

Their were limitations, though. Rules about humans and immortals, and he knew them, but had managed to push them all to the back of his mind and forget them. He'd been in love with Merida for years now, and no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it couldn't last, that…that _she_ _wouldn't_ last…his thoughts buried themselves deep and he forgot again.

Today, as always, he thought nothing of them, until he hugged her close, kissed her, and thoughtlessly unleashed the three words he'd told himself never to utter.

"I love you,"

It was for her sake. She was human; she had a limited life span. It was selfish of him to love her and wish for her love in return, and yet he did. He hated himself for forcing such a choice on her, and the weight of the moment knocked him off his feet when the words, "I love you, too," glided through the air and wound around his soul. Merida dropped down to try and meet his eyes. "Jack? Are you alright?" Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders, her touch steadying him and knocking him over at the same time.

"You can't," It was an almost inaudible whisper.

"What? Jack, I didn't-"

"You _can't_," He said more forcefully. He suddenly stood up straight and loomed over her. Merida rose as well, expecting him to be joking, but his expression was pained and sad.

"I…I can't? I _can't_? But I _do_! I-"

"Merida, listen to me. I do love you, but…" He had to look away as realization dawned on her and tears fell one by one onto the snow at their feet. He could feel their warmth tingling along his skin and their sadness in his heart.

You're human, and I'm-"

"Not," She finished.

"I'm selfish," he elaborated, trying to explain.

"And I'm not? You're supposed to be out turning the world to ice. That's what you do, that's what you're supposed to do, and yet you come here every year because I throw a fit if you don't! I'm a child…you've seen everything and I've seen nothing. I would never dream of keeping you from that just because I love you, but I can't help it!"

"And _you're_ supposed to be living a normal life and marrying some lord!" Jack pulled away and began to pace in frustration.

"Aye, that's what my mother wants! _My mother_, not me!"

"Don't you want to _be _a mother some day? I don't know if I could do that for you! I have no idea if I'd be able to give you children, if that would even physically work! I can only be here in the winter…you'd be alone all the time, and I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy."

Merida stood still for a moment, then slowly approached Jack and took his hand.

"I am happy," She said quietly. They were both quiet for a long time. Finally, Merida looked up and spoke.

"If you could, would you?" her voice was soft, nervous, but her mind was made up.

"Would I what?" Jack simply stared back, confused. Merida drew a deep, shaky breath, preparing to fully spell out her question.

"If you could give me children," she paused to breathe again. "Would you?" Jack closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Merida…even if I could…you'd be ruined. We're not married, I'd hardly ever be around to see you and the baby, and to grow up without both your parents…It's painful. I never had either of my parents, and it's-"

"They'd have both of us. Being here sometimes is better than never being here at all. And you could see them all, Jack, every single one. Grandchildren, great grand children. You could look out for them and tell them stories about the world they've never seen. And if not…if not all that," She closed her eyes and a tear fell to the ground. "Then please, just give me one night. You're right, we can't get married, and it breaks my heart…and if it doesn't work like you said, then it doesn't matter, right?"

"It matters," By now Jack was holding her close, wanting nothing more than to give her exactly what she wanted. All of it…and at length he made a decision.

"Alright," he said softly. "One night." he pulled back and kissed her sweetly. "But I get to choose when," He winked, and then began to rise into the air.

"I'll see you next year?" Merida called as he flew away.

"Always!" He called back.

"Promise?" Merida stifled a sob.

"Promise!" and then he was gone.

* * *

I May end up writing an epilogue for this, haven't decided yet. Hope you liked it! :3


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance to Fight

I apologize for how this took! Thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback! It's extremely inspiring. I decided to, instead of an epilogue, continue the story with a few more parts, including a look into how they met, which will probably be a separate story. Please feel free to let me know what you think!

* * *

Everything was set for the wedding, and it was, as far as Elinor was concerned, going to be perfect. Their finest gilded torches hung in every hallway, festive flower garlands adorned every staircase, and a magnificent feast had been laid out in the great hall. She stood in the center of it all, admiring her handiwork, and thanking the heavens that her three boys were old enough now to not spoil such a special day, at least when they knew it was for Merida's sake. Elinor's smile fell as she thought of her daughter, cooped up in her room, throwing her clothes and jewelry about in a frenzy. A trip past Merida's room an hour earlier had lead her to pause outside the door to listen.

"…never be caught dead in…he'd laugh at me…mum would never approve of…said HE would choose, _well_…" Merida's voice rose and fell, sounding, well, flustered. And excited; there was a manic tone to her voice, and a nervous laugh that Elinor couldn't shake from her thoughts. At the time she had brushed it off as wedding jitters, laughing quietly at how riled up Merida managed to make herself sometimes. But now, as she stood in the great hall, shivering from the winter breeze wafting through the open door, she pretended. She closed her eyes and imagined that Merida was still upstairs getting ready, putting on her wedding dress, trying to make sense of her troublesome hair. Pretending that her only daughter had not just galloped down the stairs, burst through the door and disappeared into the woods. Again.

She tried.

The wind was as fresh as the new snow on the trees as Merida barreled through the forest, her eyes searching left and right. Please, she thought. _Please_ don't make me wait this time. The trees grew thicker, closer together, and she stopped suddenly to catch her breath. She looked around in a panic, nearing tears. Desperately, she scooped up a handful of snow and threw it, as she had the year before, hoping it would have the same effect.

Nothing.

Again and again she threw snow, rocks, twigs, anything her hand came across.

"Jack!" She finally screamed. "Jack, please! You have to…I have to tell you…" She slumped to her knees, her head hung low. She stared at her hands wondering how she was ever going to-

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft noise from directly in front of her, a gentle hand under her chin, coaxing her face upward, and crystal blue eyes searching hers for an explanation.

"Merdia, why are you-"

"Jack!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around him. He held her close, sensing how distraught she was, gently rubbing her back.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Looks like you guys are having a party up at the castle, why so upset?"

"It's a wedding," She whispered after a moment.

"Weddings are happy," Jack laughed. "Now really, why are you…" He stopped, realization dawning on him, and Merida pulled away from his embrace and watched him as though she were preparing to be slapped. Jack's gaze fell to the ground.

"…It's your wedding, isn't it?" It was almost inaudible. She buried her face in her hands

"I didn't have a choice. They threatened us with war, and we don't have the army to…I can't…I so _sorry_, I just-"

"Merida," Jack interrupted, taking her hands in his. "I understand. Your family, your home…it's important." His voice was brittle, but he smiled at her reassuringly. "You're being very brave."

Merida stared at him blankly.

"That's it?" Her heart sank. "I'm being…what? You're just giving up?" She rose to her feet, frankly startled by Jacks's lack of response, of ambition to…she didn't know, help her somehow.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"What do you think?! You told me that you love me, and you _know_ that I love you-"

"Merida," his tone was firm and sad. "We talked about this. You know we can't-"

"That's not the point! If you cared for me at all, I would at _least_ expect you to offer your help to…ensure my happiness or…something," her sentence dwindled and the drive behind her words died as she realized that she had no idea what he should do, what he _could_ do. The truth of her situation made her stomach clench, and pushed real fear into her heart. She really didn't have a choice, and it wasn't hers or Jack's or anyone else's fault. It was simply a test of life, of her integrity to do what needed to be done, to hold her head up the way a princess should and protect her family and clan.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, feeling weak and stupid. She'd fought for her freedom to choose before, when she was still young, and her small victory had had her thinking the battle won for good.

But this was different. This wasn't her mother being overbearing and pushy, this was the threat of war and death upon her people, and the only thing standing between them and their graves was her, clad in her night-dress, waiting obediently in her soon-to-be-husband's bed.

The very thought of giving herself to such a man sickened her, and this time her head hung in complete despair.

"I don't know," She admitted quietly, reaching shyly for Jacks' hand. He didn't pull away, and she thanked the gods for the small mercy. "I don't know what you could possibly do," she swallowed hard. "You're right…there's no helping it. I'll just have to…be brave." She tried to smile, but her tears betrayed her, stinging sharply as they escaped her eyes, one after the other.

Jack was frozen, metaphorically speaking, absorbing Merida's words as quickly as he could manage to process them. And she was right. He loved her, and there was no hiding that now, and he'd been very wrong to even imagine sitting by and doing nothing, be it for her own good or otherwise.

There was one thing, and he knew…one thing that might make a difference…or at least make it easier…one thing that might be their only chance to at _least_ avoid war.

Sensing that Jack wasn't going to respond, Merida perched herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Jack," She turned away and started back toward the castle.

"Merida no, wait," Jack grabbed her arm spun her around, and the sudden glowing hope in his eyes surprised her.

"Jack, what…?"

"There might be a way," Jack's heart lifted, and the more he thought about it, the more that this seemed like the obvious course of action, and his certainty had him reeling.

"A way? A way for what?" Merida's eyes widened as Jack leaned his face close to hers and held her shoulders, his tone suddenly determined.

"A way to fight this, to make sure your people don't have to go to war…a way for us to make this work." His smiled widened as he internally kicked himself for not thinking of this before. Merida was ecstatic.

"What? _What? _How? What is it? Jack, please!" She shook him as he laughed at her new found spirit.

"Listen…I didn't think of this before, because there are rules to follow, but sometimes they make exceptions," He released her shoulders and moved his hands up to caress either side of her face. "And if they let me," He smiled again as the image of the two of them staying together, laughing, hugging their children flashed through his mind. Merida let out a long, slow breath.

"Jack, I swear, if you don't tell me exactly what you mean-" She was cut off by him kissing her gently.

"If they let me," he repeated, holding his forehead to hers and looking her in the eyes. "I can become human."


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Human

"_There are rules, Jack Frost,"_ The booming, faceless voice thundered from beyond the podium. The great, dark hall shook with the unspoken rejection of Jack's request; to become human and save Merida and her people.

"And consequences, I'm fully aware, but…please. _Please_. I can't sit by and do nothing while-"

"_You can. It is our mission as guardians-"_

"I know, but-" Jack tried to speak, but was ignored.

"_To carry out our responsibilities to the earth, protect the cycle of seasons, and keep the humans at a distance, for your own good. It is not our business to protect the mortals."_ The tone was final.

"And how long was that meant to last?" Jack gestured wildly, frustrated with the Guardians' lack of cooperation. "We live side by side with them, interact with them through the magic we spread throughout their land. Even though they can't see us, or don't wish to, it's the way things are! Have none of you ever…I can't help the way I feel about this, about _her_, I just can't, and I'm proud! I don't want them to ignore us, and I don't want to be ignored! There must be something…" he trailed off, hoping one of the Guardians would say something, _anything_, but all her heard were muffled whispers, a long stretch of silence, then whispers once more.

Jack became impatient, angry, and in a silent fit of rage, he flexed is hand slowly into a fist, calling upon his powers of frost and ice. He closed his eyes, concentrating, focusing his senses on the…_west_ side of the encampment of soldiers posted just outside of DunBroch's walls.

The wind picked up in a sudden flurry, lifting branches, large and small, snow banks, scattered weapons, everything in its path, and flinging them mercilessly at the startled warriors lounging within the perimeter. There was shouting, confused, terrified screaming as tents collapsed and horses went mad with panic. The snow beneath the soldier's feet became slick with ice that enveloped them ruthlessly from head to toe, leaving them to freeze as living statues.

Panic and chaos could be heard from beyond the gates, and Merida ran from her mother's side to her window to discover the cause. Men of the enemy were strewn throughout the camp, frozen or run through or gutted, and for all the devastation before her, Merida could not help but let a small, grateful smile light her face.

Jack glared at the darkness where the guardians sat, listening to the sounds of their growing understanding of what her was doing.

"_STOP!"_ Commanded the voice at last, and Jack relaxed his hand, calling his powers to rest.

"_How dare you-"_

"If you do not allow me what I ask," Jack spoke slowly, almost menacingly, enunciating his threat. "I will use every single power I possess to protect these people the only way I can. The mortals will fear me, and the balance will fall." He straightened himself and his tone grew softer. "I…I don't believe that what I have asked for is such an enormous request."

"_There are rules, Jack Frost,"_ The voice reiterated, signaling the end of the discussion. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and held his head low.

He'd promised…She had been so happy. That was all he wanted, to see her happy. She would never be happy with an arranged marriage resulting from war, but would she really be happier with him? He didn't know how to be human. He had no trade, no title, no home. Merida was a princess, and for all their love was worth, Jack suddenly became aware of how miserable she would be.

Merida didn't define herself by her status by any stretch of the imagination, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve better. There was bound to be some mortal man out there that could really, truly give her everything she wanted, everything she needed. But he'd _promised._

Silence had filled the room and threatened to deafen him, so he spoke one last plea; what was there to lose if they'd really decided against him?

"One day," He said quietly "Just one day, I…I made a promise, and I just want the opportunity…the _chance_ to keep it. Just one…one day," He sank to his knees and waited for their refusal, too upset to notice the air of silence change from unforgiving to contemplative, or hear the hushed whispers recommence.

"Merida," He said quietly, "I'm sorry,"

"_Young man,"_ an airy female voice drifted over the podium. Jack looked up, hope still vacant from his mind.

"_Why does this mean so much to you?"_ She asked, sounding as though she already knew his answer, as though she wished the others to hear it spoken. He laughed, the sound coming out choked, and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I love her. There's no other reason I need. I made her a promise, and all I want to do is see that it's kept." He looked down again. There was a pause from before him, then the flutter of wings. She spoke from beside him this time, but he didn't look up.

"_Jack, do you understand what you're asking for? No magic, no immortality, no connection with our world at all. We are not practiced in the ways of surviving as humans."_ Her warning was endearing, but failed to sway him.

"I understand," he replied softly. Another pause, no doubt a silent conference between her and the other Guardians, and then a small hand took his arm and lifted him up, high above the ground.

"_As long as you understand,"_ her words made Jack's breath catch and his heart leap into his throat.

"_No magic,"_ she repeated. _"No immortality,"_

"I know, I can do it. It's just one day, right?" Jack smiled wide and finally looked at the guardian carrying him. She was a flurry of blue and green and feathers, and a face. She made no reply, simply smiling when she released his arm.

And he was falling. Jack hadn't fallen in a very, very, _very_ long time, and the sensation stole his breath. As he fell he saw the sky, blue and crisp above him, the wind whipped his face, then trees, and there was a slight boost of air beneath him, slowing his descent considerably, then COLD. Uncomfortably cold, in fact, and he scrambled to stand as quickly as possible.

He was in shock. Had they really…? He tried to fly, letting his mind go blank, and he would soar through the air effortlessly…

Nothing. The wind did not blow at the flick of his wrist, and the snow did not fall when he wished it to. He was human. Human, and cold, and…

"Merida," He said out loud, smiling again. "Merida! Merida!" He called loudly, running toward the tower peak in the distance. Suddenly an arrow whipped past him, grazing his cheek.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, falling backward.

"Who are you?" Merida demanded, approaching him purposefully. Jack beamed, standing slowly, guessing that being human probably meant he looked…different.

"Put that thing away," he teased, holding his hands above his head.

Merida's eyes narrowed for a split second, then became wide with recognition.

"J-Jack?" She stood absolutely still, daring it to be real.

" I'm Jack Frost, who are you?" he laughed. Tears flowed freely from Merida's eyes as she dropped her bow and ran to him, all but jumping on him and knocking him flat again.

"Jack! How?! I can't believe it! Your _hair!_" she ran her fingers through it as she examined it, and the sensation sent a shiver down Jack's spine. Well _that_ was new. The thought left him as he realized she was shaking-crying, and holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. Whether he was human for a day or a lifetime, they had this day…_just_ this day, and today, even if all she wanted to do was weep and hold him, he was hers, and she was _his._


	4. Chapter 4: Thy Body is a Temple

It was black. Black as the darkest night in the dead of winter, and Jack had mixed feelings about it as be brushed it out of his eyes, Merida giggling from beside the gilded mirror in her room-They'd snuck into the castle through the kitchen, empty at the moment thanks to the DunBroch boys, and taken the servant stairwell up her room.

"I don't think it looks that bad," Merida has assured Jack as he caught sight of himself in her mirror. He'd done nothing but stare and pick at it since then, and Merida had the time to circle around her room _twice_ looking for clothing for him-where she was going to find a _kilt_ his size was indeed a mystery. Finally, giving up her search in favor of marveling at Jack's new-found mortality, she'd leaned up against the mirror and giggled.

"It's not _bad_," Jack agreed, glancing at her and smiling. "Just different. Definitely going to take some time to get used to."

"Well that's just fine," Merida moved toward him, placing both hands on either side of his face. "We have time," Jack stiffened. He knew he had to tell her about his bargain with the Guardians…they'd only given him one day…but then Merida reached up and ran her fingers through his hair again, smiling, and it was suddenly very difficult to keep his concentration.

There was that shiver again, crackling down his spine and gathering decidedly in his abdomen, and then lower to his groin as Merida's hand slid down through his hair to caress the nape of his neck, and her lips found his. It was brilliant, to say the least. Kissing her had never physically felt this way before; it was sweet and soft and tender the way she held him, and it made his stomach flutter and flip in a very new way. It had felt special and right and perfect before, but now, without the veil of his immortality hanging between them, everything was so much more vibrant and real somehow. But there was also a burning, a fire he could sense behind her kiss, and he found himself wanting very much to taste it,

His arms, which he realized through the haze had been hanging awkwardly to his sides, quickly wound around Merida's waist and pulled her close, as close as they could, and Merida's breath hitched. The sound excited Jack and made him bold, and he slid his hand down past her behind to her thigh, then the back of her knee, and pulled her leg up flush against his hip. Merida gasped and arched into him, winding both arms around his shoulders.

"Merida?" Elinor knocked at her daughter's door.

"Uh…just a minute!" Merida called as Jack jumped back and looked around frantically for a place to hide. He scrambled under her bed and Merida had snatched up her bow and set to work carving it just as her mother opened the door.

"Merida-"

"Yes?" She answered, a bit too quickly perhaps.

"Merida, something has happened, I need to speak with you." Elinor sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her daughter to join her. Merida stared at the bed for a moment, then slowly made her way over to sit beside her mother.

"What is it?"

"Merida, darling, I have news from the Lord McCollough," She sat up straighter and took Merida's hand. Jack listened intently, hearing the enemy's name for the first time, and it set his blood to boil.

"What's happened, mum?" Merida couldn't stop herself from hoping. Maybe they'd been scared off by Jack's display of power? Would they think the land cursed and vow to never return?

"Whatever happened in his camp this morning, all the men that were…that _died_, it's frightened many of them away. Half his men at least have fled."

"That's great!" Merida exclaimed, standing excitedly. "Maybe he'll change his mind, give up and leave! I'll go bid him farewell, shall I?" Merida started for the door, but was stopped by Elinor taking her arm.

"Sweetheart listen to me. He's not leaving."

"What do you mean? You said they fled-"

"Half of them, yes, but all that's done is backed Lord McCollough into a corner," Elinor glanced around and lowered her voice. "He's more dangerous now, Merida, like a wild beast fighting for survival. He's nervous, having lost so many men, and I believe he fears us overpowering him. He's…"

"Mum, what-"

"He's demanded that the wedding take place tomorrow morning instead of in two days time."

Merida could do nothing but stare at her mother, hoping she would offer some sort of loophole, some plan to fight the rest of them away. Jack closed his eyes, perfectly focused now. He had _one day_, and he'd let himself be distracted when he should have been constructing a plan. In his frustration he failed to catch himself before his fist came down hard on the floor beside him.

THUMP

"What on earth was that?" Elinor asked, looking around.

"Oh, um," THUMP. Merida stomped her foot and rose quickly. "I just, you know, I'm so angrrrrexc_i_ted for the wedding, I just…oh, well, I have to get ready then," she took her mother's arm and ushered her to the door. "Brush my hair, comb my teeth, wash my…socks, goodnight then!" Merida slammed the door before her mother could protest. She pressed her ear to the door, listening to Elinor's pause, then hesitant receding footsteps. Turning her back to the door she watched Jack pull himself out from under her bed. The sky had already darkened out side the window, and they could hear the Hall filling with the clanks of glasses and hearty laughs of men stupid from drink.

"What are we going to-" Merida was cut off by the sound of a deep, commanding voice from the hall.

"Today, we drink to our fallen brethren, those who served loyally under the flag of McCollough." The declaration was met with all manner of shouts and cheers of approval. "And tomorrow shall be a sad day for them, for they will have missed my own wedding!" Laughter, more cheers. "To my new wife, and my life-long happiness!" he shouted, his tone vulgar.

"Aye!" Cried another unfamiliar voice. "To McCollough, and his bonny lass!"

"MCCOLLOUGH!" The hall rang with his name, and Jack and Merida stared at each other in silence. Jack swallowed hard, knowing how difficult his mission really was.

"He sounds big," he laughed nervously, and Merida closed the distance between them impossibly quickly. After holding him for a long moment, she pulled away slowly.

"They'll be expecting me," she turned and eyed the dress her mother had laid our for the evening. A different dress every night for a week of feasting before the ceremony. Merida hated it, but knew she had no choice. This one was green, a color Merida didn't particularly care for, but one that her mother had discovered to be Lord McCollough's favorite.

Jack turned away respectfully as she donned it quickly, and closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek and left him alone on her room.

Merida sat stoically between her mother and Lord McCollough, trying to smile and keep her self from gagging simultaneously as he attempted jokes through mouthfuls of meat and large swigs of wine. She could see that he was at least attempting to be polite, however badly he may have failed, but as the evening dragged on, and his cheeks grew redder with each emptied glass, she caught his manner slipping, his eyes roaming her over greedily, and it made her stomach clench. Jack never, _never_ looked at her that way. As a woman whom he wanted, yes, but as a possession he lusted for, no.

Finally the end of dinner was called, and Merida was allowed to excuse herself. The hall emptied as she made her way up the stairs as casually as she could manage. Her hand was on the door handle when a low oath behind her made her jump, and she spun around. Lord McCollough had followed her. She hid her scowl.

"Good evening, my Lord,"

"A fine indeed, evening," he hiccupped. "What's in there, love?" he motioned to the door. Merida gagged silently at his use of the pet name, but lied cooly.

"Our sewing room. Often after dinner I like to-"

"Can I come in?" he laughed as though his question was funny.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I prefer to sew in peace, and a lady does _not _entertain a gentleman without an escort." She tried to move away from the door, but he blocked her way. Jack had been correct in his assumption; McCollough was big.

"A husband and wife don't need an escort, love," he bowed his head to kiss her sloppily, and she ducked away from him into the open hallway.

"We are _not_ married yet, and I am not your _love_! I marry you because I love my people, not to satisfy the fantasies of a drunkard with half an army!" She stood her ground as McCollough's grin fell away into a sneer. He backed her into the wall and shoved his face inches from hers-she could smell the wine on his breath and turned her head.

"You remember this, girlie," he slurred, putting his hands on either side of her, trapping her before him. "You marry me tomorrow because if you don't, I kill everyone know," he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And when we _are_ married," he sniffed her hair and grinned again. "I'll do with you as I like." He stood up straight and stumbled away. Merida watched him go, tempted to push him as he started down the stairs.

Jack was at her side the instant she entered her room, having overheard the conversation the conversation that had transpired.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you? I swear, I f he-"

"I'm fine, for now. Tomorrow…well, let's hope he doesn't remember what was said, what he swore…then I'd be in for it." She laughed half-heartedly through fresh tears. Jack held her close. He remembered his promise, and the things he had to tell her.

"Merida, listen, I have to tell you something," He tried to breathe steady, knowing he was about to break her heart.

"What is it?" She stroked his face, encouraging him. And he couldn't.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." Merida kissed him, and the burning between them began again, and his time, with the enemy beyond the walls for the night, and the castle DunBroch asleep, there was nothing to stop it.

Jack spun Merida around and gently lowered them both onto the bed.

"Do you remember the promise I made?" he asked breathlessly as he settled above her, her arms pulling him closer.

"I don't believe I do," Merida replied, clearly teasing. "Would you be so kind as to remind me of the agreement?" Jack smiled against her lips, then moved his kissed lower to her collarbone. She arched beneath him with a sigh.

"I promised you one night," His hand moved down her leg to the hem of her skirt, lifting it slowly.

"Yes?"

"I promised to make love to you on a night of my choosing," His fingers trailed up her thigh to the waist band of her undergarments, and he gave a slight tug.

"You did," she gasped, her head falling back on the pillow.

"And if you'll permit me, I choose tonight," he waited for her approval. She laughed appreciatively at his use of chivalry whilst his hand rested beneath her skirt.

"You can have me Jack, and I want you, so please," she took his hand beneath her skirt and helped him pull her underwear down. "Stop talking." His lips were on hers again is an instant, and they worked together to remove her dress, which-annoyingly enough-had to be unlaced form the back. Finally nothing remained but her chemise, which Jack reached to remove as Merida pulled his shirt up over his head. Then came his pants, which came off easily.

They lay beside each other, completely naked, just breathing.

"Have you ever…done this before?" Merida asked, knowing the answer. Jack smiled and she smiled back.

"No, never. I've never had a reason to want to, but now," he squeezed her hands. "With you, I want to. I know it's supposed to be special, with someone you love. I love you, and that's why I promised you that we would try." Merida said nothing, but leaned in and kissed him. He nipped at her lower lip, and she parted them, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Jack shifted so that he lay above her again, resting between her legs. Merida could feel his length against her, and she wasn't afraid. She yearned for it, and, assuring him with her eyes, had to stifle a cry as he pushed inside her slowly. He slid into her to the hilt, then stopped, collecting his thoughts. The sensation was…gods, there were no words for it, and to be inside her, while he loved her so much…he could barely contain himself

"Are you ok?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Y-Yes," she nodded. "Yes, _please_," she whispered, and he began to move within her. She brought her knees up instinctively, inviting him deeper, and it was Jack's turn to moan in approval. There was no sound. Any wind blowing beyond the walls, or servants making their rounds fell on deaf ears, and nothing was heard between them but their breathing and, as Jack's pace quickened, short, perfect moans from Merida as their bodies rocked together. His hand move to her breast, and her hand flew to her mouth, smothering a sound of pleasure she'd never imagined possible. Heat pooled in her abdomen and rose with every passing second, until she all but burned with the fire they created between them. And then it felt…_oh._

"Jack, I'm…oh _gods, Jack!_" She screamed beneath her hand. She clenched around him as she climaxed, and it pushed Jack over the edge right after her. He groaned and thrusted into her three final times, then collapsed next to her, breathing hard. He looked up at Merida, and she was beaming. He grinned back and pulled her close.

"I love you, I love you," he whispered over and over, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, the door creaked and there were two menacing footsteps as someone entered the room.

"So, she's a screamer," McCollough didn't bother lowering his voice. "All the better." Jack jumped off the bed and pulled on his pants as quickly as he could, and McCollough watched with amusement. Merida had drawn the sheet up around her naked body, enraged that this man would dare enter her room in the middle of the night.

"Get out!" She yelled. McCollough ignored her.

"Nothing quite like your first time, is there boy?" He sneered. Jack tensed himself to fight, the female Guardian's words returning to him. _"No magic, no immortality," 'I can do it,' he'd said._

_The time had come to prove it._


	5. Chapter 5: After Everything We've Seen

**Sorry this took so long to update! My schedule has been rather intense lately, but here it is! I really want to thank everyone for their touching reviews and humbling support. It's extremely inspiring. Thank you all so much! Now onward!**

* * *

This was bad. _Oh_, this was bad. Clutching the lower right side of his abdomen, where McCollough's sword had grazed him, Jack hurtled himself down the hallway as fast as he could manage. Pausing for breath, using one of the large beams at the corner of the railing for cover, his thoughts flew to Merida, hoping she was alright.

_"Get out!" She yelled. McCollough ignored her._

_"Nothing quite like your first time, is there boy?" He sneered. Jack tensed himself to fight, the female Guardian's words returning to him. "No magic, no immortality," 'I can do it,' he'd said._

_The time had come to prove it. McCollough advanced on Jack, sword gripped tightly in his right hand. Jack had so far forced himself not to panic, but then he caught sight of Merida, clad in only her chemise, ripping the decorative bow from the wall above the bed. Followed by the single arrow that accompanied it. McCollough swung at him, and he scampered to the left, hoping his speed would be enough to keep him alive until he found some sort of weapon._

_His attention turned back to Merida for a moment before he had to duck again. She had nocked the arrow and drawn the bow, and was aiming with fierce concentration. Jack wondered fleetingly if it would even shoot straight, not being meant for actual use. But his skepticism was for naught, he knew, as Merida let the arrow fly._

_But no. He moved. McCollough stumbled slightly to his left, no doubt still a bit intoxicated, and her arrow hit him square in the left shoulder. It would have pierced his heart, Jack thought with chagrin._

_McCollough roared—though surely more with anger than in pain; he had no doubt suffered much worse wounds on the battle fields—and turned on Merida_

"_My wife," he seethed, stepping closer. "Will be punished when she misbehaves!" He raised his sword, smirking maliciously, reveling in Merida's fear as she shrunk back against the wall. It was not lost on him when he eyes flicked to his right, and widened almost unnoticeably, then returned to him. Their was a scuffle of feet where she had glanced, and his smirk widened as he swung his sword to meet Jack midair—he had lunged, not knowing what else to do, or how else to distract him from Merida._

_Jack was sent flying sideways into the wall, landing with a thud. _

"_No!" Merida screamed._

_He was dizzy. So, so dizzy as he pushed himself up off of the ground, touching his side and feeling the warm, seeing the red. He'd never bled before._

"_G-Go," he heard himself trying to tell her. "Run…" His head was swimming, and in his haze he grabbed for something anything…and he found it. Hard and jagged…a piece of the wall perhaps, broken off when he'd collided with it._

_He could hear two sets of footsteps, one light and quick, which disappeared almost instantly, and one heavy and furious as they approached him. His head reeled and he almost vomited as he was overtaken by the sensation of being lifted into the air. McCollough had him by the throat._

_He heard distant shouting._

_McCollough glared at him, a twisted smile of victory contorting his face._

"_Any last words, lad?" He sneered._

_He couldn't see Merida._

"_She got away," he said softly, smiling weakly at the bed. McCollough's eyes grew wide with realization, and he turned his head to see that it was true. She'd fled. Jack summoned all of his strength, gripping the chunk of wall he'd found tightly, and as soon as McCollough's jaw came back into view, he struck him in the temple as hard as he could. _

_McCollough's jaw went slack, and his eyes struggled to focus as his grip on Jack loosened. Jack swung again, this time breaking his nose, and he dropped to the ground as McCollough toppled._

_Jack stood wearily, dropping his makeshift club, and started for the door._

"_Not…by a…_long_shot…sonny," McCollough's voice was low, feral, and his eyes were black with anger as they met Jack's._

_Jack ran._

This was bad. _Oh_, this was bad. Clutching the lower right side of his abdomen, where McCollough's sword had grazed him, Jack hurtled himself down the hallway as fast as he could manage. Pausing for breath, using one of the large beams at the corner of the railing for cover, his thoughts flew to Merida, hoping she was alright.

Of course she was, he shook his head, listening for the thundering footsteps of his assailant. Everyone was awake now, all the DunBroch's, their servants, and McCollough's men alike. He could see them in the hall below, yelling and screaming accusations. Then one of the imposing forces drew their sword, and a battle began.

'_No'_ he though weakly, knowing he was losing too much blood. _'This isn't how it was supposed to—'_ he was cut off by the sight of his pursuer stumbling toward him in a clumsy—albeit determined—manner. Jack scanned his surroundings for a weapon; a sword, a chair, _something_. But there was nothing. A bright light pierced his vision then and he held up a hand, searching for the source. It came from a window.

It was morning.

"Jack!" Someone was screaming. "Jack!" Merida, Merida was screaming his name. McCollough was close, and he knew it, but he searched for Merida amidst the crowd, and suddenly realized that she must have roused them.

"_Jack!"_ He found her, finally, waving her arms from the balcony across and one level up from him. She smiled sadly, and motioned for him to join her, then froze, eyes wide. She looked…hurt?

"Yo- -ar!" She yelled something made inaudible by the roar of McCollough behind him. He turned and backed himself against the railing, and she screamed again.

"Your _hair_!"

Jack had a plan. He ignored Merida's continued shouts of "Move!" and "Run!" and watched McCollough break into a clumsy run. He was drunk, and injured, and dizzy, and Jack was counting on that to be a bad combination. The pain in his side had vanished, and he felt a surge of lightness flow through him. He didn't know if it would enough, but it had to be. It had to be.

"You're dead boy!" McCollough roared, mere feet away now. Just as his outstretched hand threatened to close around Jack's throat, Jack closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't too soon, and threw himself over the railing, toward the crowd below.

"_JACK!"_

There was a cracking sound, an impressive thud, a collective gasp, and then silence.

Jack opened his eyes slowly and peeked around. There was the balcony, and Merida, and the railing he'd leapt over, now mostly broken and missing, and below him…

Below him…

It worked. The morning had come, and with it had returned his magic—more specifically, his gift of flight. He hovered above the crowd now, taking in what had happened, what he'd caused. McCollough had run at him, and the impairment of his motor skills had worked exactly as Jack had hoped. Jack had jumped and McCollough, unable to stop in time, had burst through the railing and fallen headlong into the stone floor of the hall. Blood pooled around his head and a sword stood sharp and glistening from the center of his back, no doubt belonging to the man he had crushed when he fell, one of his own.

Jack was gaining notice now as the others tried to discover what had happened. They pointed and shouted indecencies of surprise and panic.

"A spirit!"

"A _demon_!" That one made him laugh inwardly. He stood up straight, steeled his expression, and descended slowly.

"No," he said smoothly, though his eyes shone bright and fierce. "A Guardian," That wasn't true, and he'd probably hear about it later, but these people didn't need to know the particulars, they just needed to believe him. They needed to fear him.

"And as such, I command you to leave this place in peace," McCollough's men stared, unsure but still defiant. Jack lowered his voice.

"Unless you wish the remainder of your troops to be turned to ice as well." He cocked an eyebrow and grinned as they shied away, glancing at each other nervously.

"Go," he flicked his hand out, calling upon the frigid winter winds to blow open the gates. "And you will not return to this place if you value your lives."

They obeyed.

Their carts loaded with their dead, McCollough among them, the enemy troops receded, and nothing but a explanation remained.

They went to the woods, where they always found each other, where they talked and kissed the very first time, where they _met_…and Jack wracked his body for the courage to say goodbye. She wouldn't want him now. He'd lied, taken advantage of her, of her trust in him, and it stung worse than any wound ever could.

They ventured out farther than usual this time. Merida kept her head down and her arms wrapped around herself the entire way, and Jack's entire body burned with guilt. Finally they stopped. She didn't turn to him. She didn't move.

"Merida, I—"

"You said…we had time," she interrupted quietly. Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping, opting for the truth instead of trying to make some sort of excuse.

"No, love, you did," It was harsh, he knew, and he didn't flinch when she turned and slapped him.

"How _could_ you?!" she cried. "You said…you _said_—"

"I _said_ I could become human, I didn't say for how long. I didn't even know if they'd _do_ it!" He let his anger through. He didn't blame her for being upset, but she should be grateful. He had prevented her union to McCollough, become human for her, and given her the night he'd promised. He knew it wasn't enough, but it was all he had.

But it wasn't just about what he'd said, and he knew it. He was being reprimanded for what he had implied, and for what he had neglected to tell her.

And he deserved it.

He heard a soft voice calling his name in the back of his mind. The female guardian's voice, beckoning him. He'd need to have it out with the council sooner or later he thought, sighing again. Inhibitions gone, he reached for Merida, too quick for her to avoid, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me!" She beat at his chest, trying to push him away, but he was stronger than her again, and held fast.

"Listen to me,"

"No! I've heard en—"

"Listen to me!" He shook her softly, and she stilled. "I have to go now," he said quietly, and she pulled her head back to look at him, this time with panic.

"Jack…no, why?" Fresh tears fell and he kissed them away.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll be fine. The Guardians just want to…to talk," he faltered, and knew Merida would realize what would happen.

"You killed someone…" she said softly. "Lots…lots of people. And the Guardians, they—"

"They won't be happy," Jack finished for her. Merida broke, her fight gone, and clung to him.

"Will you…ever…get to come back?" She asked through sobs. Jack closed his eyes, tears escaping them and falling into Merida's hair.

"I don't know," sobs shook Merida's frame again. Jack found his strength. This was for her, it had all been for her, and he wasn't sorry for a single moment they'd shared.

"But listen to me, Merida, please. No matter what happens, you are safe, and I love you. I will always, _always_ love you."

"I…love you," she hugged him close. The beckoning in his mind had become stronger, and it was physically pulling him away now. Merida grasped for him but came back with nothing but air.

"Jack no, please, I don't want this!"

"I know," his voice shimmered, as though he wasn't truly there. "Please do something for me,"

"Anything. _Anything_," she promised.

"Be happy," his voice was a whisper, and then he was gone.

* * *

**For the love of Zeus, please don't kill me. It's not over! I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6: Melting Snow

**So I had to get this chapter out there. its a bit shorter than the last two, but I think it does the job. thank you all again for your tremendous support. it's kept me going. I promise I'll be updating Before again soon as well, that story definitely needs to be told.**

* * *

Merida stared blankly out the window, as she had done nearly everyday since McCollough's men had left. She had watched it snow...and snow, and snow, and snow. Never changing. It fell evenly and silently. No wind blew, no heavy blizzards tore apart the land. It was...stagnant, monotonous, and she knew it was because Jack wasn't there.

Then the rain began, melting the snow, washing away all traces of him from her view. The land was becoming green again, and it mocked her. _He's not here_, it said. _He's never coming back._

Only one thing remained as proof of his time spent with her, something that no amount of rain could ever wash away. Her stomach heaved and she tore herself away from the window, frantic to make it to the bucket beside her bed. She vomited, then sat against the bed and looked toward the window once more. There was no frost on the window, despite the cold. There never was. That had been his touch as well.

She supposed that she'd made peace with it, as much as she could anyway. He was right, he hadn't lied, he'd simply allowed her to hope, and was that really so bad? He'd had no choice but to leave, she knew that too, and didn't blame him for it. But she missed him...oh did she miss him. Her hand splayed over her stomach, not showing yet, and imagined it was his hand. She could see his smile, his blue eyes crinkled up with joy...they might try to guess the gender, or...or think of names. She hung her head, but didn't cry. She had cried enough after he left to convince her she had run out of tears. She had to be strong for two now, and she knew it. She stood, determined, walking past the window without looking, but letting her fingertips trail along the glass as she passed. She didn't see the trail of frost that followed them.

The first day of spring is tomorrow, she realized as she made her way down the steps to the hall for supper.  
She was quiet, as always, and she shared a knowing look with her mother as she took her place at the table. Elinor had figured out what was going on almost instantly, offering a firm lecture, but tentative support. Fergus was none the wiser, and they preferred to keep it that way. Merida ate in silence, half listening to the animated tale her father was unfolding.  
Finally she was excused to bed, under the pretense of being sick, which wasn't entirely false. It was cold as she put on her night clothes, and she glanced once more at the window before drifting off to sleep. The frost she hadn't known was there had disappeared.

Morning bore down on her far too soon, bringing with it more violent morning sickness. She grabbed for the bucket quickly, her stomach trying in vain to empty itself. It wasn't until the heaving ceased that she noticed something was different. There was something electric surging through the air, and she inexplicably sensed that something was wrong, and she was being called to fix it.

But that was silly.

It was the sickness, a side effect she decided, pushing it to the back of her mind. All the same, she found herself peeking around corners in search of something, anything, amiss. She asked each of her brothers if they felt strange and was met with three quirked eye brows and a unanimous "no," from all of them. Again she tried to ignore the sensation, but as the morning pushed on, so did the feeling.  
By the end of breakfast she was near sick with worry, and she had no idea why. She closed her eyes, attempting to will it away, and then she heard it. A soft, almost inaudible whisper in the back of her mind.  
She listened harder.

_'Merida'_

Her eyes flew open and she sucked in a large breath, drawing the attention of her family.

"Um, not feeling so well," she explained distractedly as the voice whispered again, this time louder.

_'Forest'_

"Just going to...go for a walk," she headed for the door, protests from Elinor unheard.

Merida all but sprinted through the trees. The grass was soft beneath her feet, and the breeze that blew was warm, but Merida noticed none of it.

_'Forest'_ the voice chanted in her head, and then, _'Hurry'_ and Merida doubled her speed.

She didn't have to travel much farther. There, just beyond a large tree, laid a body, a man she saw. She sank to the ground beside him, frantic. He wasn't moving, but he was bleeding. A lot.

"Odin's ghost," she whispered, turning him over. She gasped. His hair was dark and he bled from his side.

It was Jack.

"Oh Gods, Jack! What did they do to you?!" She gingerly lifted his head to rest on her lap, and brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes, willing him to regain consciousness.

"Jack, please," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly. He grunted after a long, maddening moment, and she smiled in relief.

"M-Merida," he spoke, then groaned, grabbing his side in pain.

"No, Jack, don't do that," she took his hand, still taken aback that he was real, and here...and _human_. "We'll fix you up, but you have to tell me what happened. What did the...the guardians do to you?" She could here the anger rising in her voice.

"No guardians...McCollough..." he breathed jaggedly. He was pale, she realized. How much blood had he lost? How long had he been lying here?

"Wait," she shook her head. "McCollough...Jack that was months ago, how is that possible?" He smiled and reached weakly to caress her cheek.

"Human..." he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. His hand dropped and she had no time to think. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and slung him onto her back, and headed toward the castle.

* * *

The DunBrochs were in a frenzy. Merida had fallen through the main door with Jack, tears and dirt staining her face, and begged.

"_Help_ him,".

Elinor began giving orders at once; the boys were to fetch clean water, Merida was to find clean bindings, and Fergus' job was to carry Jack to one of the spare rooms, to the bed. Merida was hesitant to let him go, but obeyed when her mother insisted, following close behind.

As she assessed Jack's wound and began cleaning it, Elinor threw Merida a questioning look, but her daughter wasn't paying attention to her. Her eyes were focused on Jack, and Elinor let it be.

"Right," Elinor said after what seemed like ages. "I've done what I can. He'll have to make the rest of the journey on his own." Merida didn't respond. She took his hand as Elinor left, and noted that he had a fever.

"I don't understand," she whispered, laying her head on their clasped hands. She fell asleep wondering how any of what was happening could possibly he real, and dreamed of Jack smiling, his hand caressing her stomach, swollen with their child.

She woke the next morning to the sensation of her hand being squeezed, and she blinked blearily for a moment before jerking upright.

"Good morning," Jack laughed softly. A dozen emotions flashes across Merida's face, and two dozen questions through her mind, but she settled for relieved happiness and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" She asked after a moment.

"I'll be fine," he was smiling...but it wasn't the smile she expected. Happy to see her, yes. Relieved he wasn't _dead_, yes. But there was something else, almost a smirk, as though he was keeping a joke from her, or knew something she didn't. She sat quietly and watched him smile, growing more and more intent on finding out the reason. Finally his grin faltered, and became questioning.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How are you here?" Right to the point. He had no reason to hide things from her, particularly things that made him smile so warmly.

"They were mad," he began, seemingly changing the subject. He continued before she could protest. "They really let me have it for what I did to McCollough and his men, said I was abusing my powers."

"But-" his finger brushed her lips.

"Let me finish. They were mad, but they said I had potential, and too strong a heart to be wasted by execution. It was the fairy, I bet. Don't know if the others agreed, but they gave me a choice." He stroked her hand gently. "They said I could become a guardian, and live forever, and..._forget_ everything," Merida looked horrified. He tried to reassure her. "You would forget too," he winced, knowing that he hadn't made it better.

"_Or_," he insisted, holding her gaze. "I can live a human life with you, and entire human lifespan, with just two conditions. The first is that I have to return each winter and perform my responsibilities of the season," Merida's brow creased.

"You mean...become immortal again?" .

"Mortals don't have magic." he smiled sadly. "And second, whatever happens to me when I'm human disappears when I'm immortal, but returns when I change back. That means wounds," he gestured to his side. "And age." Merida balked.  
"Age? What you mean...you'll age with me, but when you're immortal you turn back into..." she waved her hand up and down his body.

"Yes."

Merida sat quietly for a long time, looking off into the distance outside the window. Jack had just began to worry she'd be angry when she turned back to him, looking positively euphoric. Her smile glowed, and it was his turn to wonder what she wasn't telling him.  
She breathed in, and closed her eyes, clearly trying to contain herself.

"I have something to tell you as well," she smiled, taking his hand. She held for a brief moment, before pulling it toward her and letting it rest on her stomach. Jack's eyes widened.

"You're...we..." he stuttered, and Merida laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Aye, and I've been sick for weeks now," she teased.

"I'm sorry!" He replied incredulously, still all but speechless, and completely overcome with joy.

A baby. He'd promised, and it had worked. He'd given her a baby, _their_ baby. And after all the hours he'd spent trying to convince himself that it would all be fine, that they would be alright without him, it didn't matter anymore, because _he'd be there_. She kissed him then, and he held her close. This was how it was supposed to be. They had their chance, and the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Now there will be an epilogue. Stay tuned :3**

***Just updated this chapter with some spelling corrections and such. Uploaded this from my phone so it posted a bit...rough.  
**


	7. Epilogue: New Life

**Apologies again for the wait, but here it is, the last installment! I promise to keep up with publishing chapters of Before, the story of how Jack and Merida met, and their adventures growing up together. I'd be honored if you read it! And thank you all so much again for your support. I've received so many amazing reviews that make me physically dance, it's unreal. The first part of this epilogue will be from Merida's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part One: Merida's Journal**

The pains began early this morning. I felt bad briefly for waking Jack, but he was immediately awake and attentive, rousing my mother and the nurse. He brought me water, held my hand, whispered assurances in my ear, made sure I breathed steadily. I could see panic in his eyes when the pains worsened, but he never let on.

And he _stayed_. He never left my side, and when it was finally over, we had a son. We named him Alasdair, "man's defender", in honor of the circumstances of his conception. Jack held him as though he might break, or disappear. He sat completely still, eyes closed, Alasdair pressed gently to his chest, their heartbeats mingling. I managed a euphoric tear before drifting off to sleep.

Truthfully, I can barely remain awake as I write this now, but I want to remember…and I want to have something for Jack to read when he returns. The first day of winter is tomorrow, and I know he was worried that he would be gone when our child came. I'm so glad he was here.

Neither Jack nor I knew what to expect when he changed, but I insisted on being with him. It was very much the same as it was when his powers had returned to him in the great hall. His hair was again bright white, his skin pale, his hands cold. My lips tingled with his kiss as I watched him fly away. I was already familiar with the sinking feeling of having to watch him leave, but with Alasdair asleep in my arms, there was a new heaviness to the sight, and I retired to my room for the rest of the day.

* * *

It's become more and more difficult to justify and explain his father's absences as Alasdair has grown, but just before his fourth birthday this year, our daughter Cara was born, proving to be enough to occupy his time, and mine. Jack adores them, and when he comes home tomorrow, we're having a proper birthday celebration for the both of them.

No matter how many times I witness it, I will _never_ be able to keep my composure when Jack wears a kilt. It does suit him, I'll admit, but every time I can imagine nothing but the bright blush he had when he wore it the first time for our wedding. It's a private joke, and I'll probably never let him forget it…and it never ceases to make me smile.

* * *

Today is Alasdair's tenth birthday, and my father gave him a fine new sword. He's been teaching him to fight, and it's proved to be his strong suit. Sometimes I think it's funny how like me he's become. He even has my red hair, though it's straight and manageable like his father's. Cara is the exact opposite; her hair is as wild as mine ever was, but black as night.

I've learned over the years that Jack leaving upsets her a great deal, and decided it might be time to really explain to them why their father has to leave. I hope it might make it easier.

They came with me to watch Jack leave today, after I told them about everything that's happened. The physical change was very noticeable, and Alasdair was taken aback by seeing his father suddenly so close to his own age. Cara looked to be on the verge of tears, but when Jack knelt down and whispered, "To me, wee darlin'" as he has since she could walk, she ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy please don't leave," I wiped a tear away quickly as I heard her voice, muffled. He looked at me, glanced skyward, and then met my eyes again. I nodded and he smiled.

"Hold on to me, sweetheart," he said, petting Cara's hair. They rose slowly into the air, and Cara squeaked with surprise. As they went higher I could here both their laughter echoing off the castle walls, and as they returned Jack flicked his wrist and it began to snow.

He kissed the three of us goodbye, whispering a thank you in my ear. It'll be a little easier now, I'm sure, for all of them.

* * *

My mother passed today. Jack took the children to the forest for a picnic, to try to ease their minds. We were all meant to go on a hunt today. Alasdair has become such a fine swordsman, and Cara has my affinity for archery, my dear girl…

My father does not eat, and I leave his side only to record this brief entry in my mother's memory. She meant so much to me, in ways that I know Jack will never understand. I don't blame him for not knowing, it's not his fault. Besides, I would not wish this pain on anyone.

* * *

I have scarcely known what to write, these past months…years. _Years_, has it really been so long? I've been neglecting this journal, I'm afraid, not for any mortal hardship or tragedy, mind you; there is so much to do, raising a family.

Granted, Alasdair has been married nearly ten years now, and Cara, lovely as she is, had caught the eye of every nobleman's son from here to the coast. She was soon married as well.

_Cara bounced in, gushing about her partiality to the first born son of a Lord Graham from the west._

"_Please dad, _please _speak with his father about betrothal!" She was positively humming with excitement, and Jack and I laughed. After much-rather unnecessary-poking a prodding from Cara, Jack finally set to work writing a letter to Lord Graham, requesting an audience to discuss the marriage._

It is a fond memory of mine.

Jack returns home in a few days. _Such_ a change this year. I never grow accustomed to seeing him so young again, but it warms my heart to see his eyes still so full of love for me and our family. It's difficult sometimes, to oversee the castle without him, though I learned well from my mother. When my father passed a few years ago, he told Jack that he had every confidence in him to be a fine leader, an excellent father, and a worthy husband.

* * *

Jack returned today, and his human age and frailty is wearing on him. He stared longingly out the window at the sky for half the day before dinner was served. I tried to apologize once, for tying him to mortality as I did, and the look of hurt on his face was so severe, one would think I'd ripped his heart out. He pulled me to him quickly and wept.

"Please don't ever…_ever _apologize for this. I have everything I've ever wanted, thanks to you, and I would sooner die than change a single moment of it." We held each other for a long time after that, thankful that his parting was not for another few months.

* * *

Merida woke with a start, as she had for the past week or so, and looked out the window at the snow falling. He wasn't back yet.

She was fading, and she knew it. She was unable to write in her journal now, and found the loss of such an ear saddening. Alasdair and Cara were there, no doubt having breakfast in the hall below. They'd brought their families and come to stay when they'd received news that their mother was bed-ridden.

They visited her every day, and Merida was pleased and thankful to have met every one of their children. Cara's youngest daughter, Molly, had the voice of an angel, and came to sing for her in the evening.

Merida woke this time to a soft, warm hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes, and there he was, smiling and wrinkled and human.

"Hello, love." He whispered, kissing her softly.

* * *

**Part Two: Jack's Farewell**

Jack knew he was short on time. He knew Merida was frail, and he knew their children and grandchildren had massed at the Castle DunBroch to be there for her. He knew she must be missing him, and he cursed his immortality and otherworldly responsibilities loudly as he flew. He reached the forest just as the sun rose, and found himself running as fast as his human body would allow as he changed, finally reaching the gates.

Alasdair steadied him as he burst into the hall.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"How is she?"

"She's upstairs in your room. She's tired." Jack wasted no time. He was up the stairs in a flash, and he entered their room as quietly as he could.

She looked so small, lying alone in their bed. He lowered himself onto the bed carefully, and kissed her forehead as he stroked her cheek. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. They were so full of happiness and love, and he smiled wide.

"Hello love."

The funeral was a blur for Jack. The bell was rung and the pipes sang sadly. Merida's brothers, Jack, Alasdair, Alasdair's son Cairns, and Cara's son Rory lowered Merida's casket into the ground, and said their final farewells.

Arrangements had been made for this day, between Jack and his son; Alasdair was to take his place as the head of the clan as soon as Jack changed for the winter. It pained everyone to see him go, and Cara even begged him to reconsider, but they knew that this was part of Jack's agreement with the Guardians. The third, unspoken condition of the deal: When Merida passed away, Jack was to resume his duties as the host of winter, and would never be human again.

Time passed, and Jack watched his extended family grow and expand until they were spread so far he hardly knew where to search anymore. His heart became colder, and he himself began to delight in pranks and mischief, effectively all but abandoning his responsibilities.

He'd not heard word from the Guardians in many, many years, when they once again approached him about joining their cause. He was reluctant and rebellious, but felt their cause had merit. He joined them.

It wasn't until he discovered that the little boy, Jamie, could see him, that he realized he was meant to aid their struggle.

"Can you see me?" He asked incredulously. Jamie nodded, and Jack's heart swelled. He could see so much of Merida in the little boy; he knew instantly that he had to be a distant descendant of their family. It was so much more than he could have asked for, and it gave him such strength to know that even now, so many hundreds of years later, Merida was still finding ways to melt his heart.

The End


End file.
